Chapter 33
The Representative reveals his true colours, Ivan details the truth behind Erica's behaviour and tragedy befalls Delico. Meanwhile Loretta tries to get closer to finding out Connie's whereabouts. Full Synopsis Appreciating the time, Daniel smokes a cigarillo musing that Miles nagged him to quit, before offering one to Ivan who politely declines. He then asks Delico, Yang and Nic why they were making such awful faces. Elsewhere, Inspector Chad hands over some phone records of Ergastulum to Loretta and apologises that some numbers are covered, but she thanks him regardless. He then asks Loretta why she had so many guards with her and she replies that it was safer if he didn't know. As she is driven off, she thinks that it might be bad if they go into battle and then tells her subordinate(s) to investigate the numbers on the phone records. Marco has a brief flashback of his time as a Hunter before Loretta gets a direct call from Theo's clinic number. Answering, she is surprised to hear Worick on the other end. He then tells her that there is a high possibility that "that woman" and "the brat" might be connected to the people who attacked the Guild and the Monroe Family and by catching just one, they might be able to find Connie. Worick finishes by telling Loretta that Delico, Yang and Nic were chasing them but were still at a disadvantage. With the new information at hand, Loretta tells the driver to get back to "Bastard" immediately. Back in 7th Street, Delico pleads with Daniel to tell him why Erica was with them saying that he would never help the hunting of Twilights. Nic, wondering what the hell was going on, feels the side-effects of the enhanced Upper setting in whilst Delico continues by saying he will kill Ivan, and just needs Daniel's order. Daniel simply chuckles and tells him that he was a foolish, pitiful child who couldn't see the real person who wronged Erica. Ivan adds the obvious fact: how could a man who was at the top of the four fathers and holds information and connections throughout the city not notice a raid on an orphanage or the intrusion of Hunters. Yang ignores Ivan's words and scathingly asks what he did to Erica. Ivan says that he didn't do anything but snidely adds that raping Erica every night just to come in to see Delico's face in the morning actually wasn't a bad experience. An infuriated Delico tells him to shut up but Yang quickly shoves him out of the way, and points his gun at Ivan but then quickly turns it to point at Daniel, whose initial surprise quickly turns into a small smile. Meanwhile Heather hurries to get to "Bastard" and on her way she stops as she hears the loud sound of gunshots in the distance. Galahad, who is nearby, also hears the gunshots and he tells Loretta who tells him they were close by and would catch them up. Loretta then tells the driver to get to 7th Street as quickly as possible. Marco, thinking about Connie and the distraught Granny Joel tells Loretta that both her and her father were idiots, which she takes as a compliment. Daniel smiles and tells Delico that despite being pitifully foolish he was a good child just as Delico looks on in horror as Yang's bullet-ridden body falls to the ground. A greatly weakened Nic then leaps at Daniel, ready to attack him, but the Representative shoots him down, breaking Nic's katana in the process, with the tip landing near to a sleepy Mikhail. Daniel then notes how he was graced to have had such a nice Twilight in Delico and adds that the man's owner looks quite stressed. As a broken Delico kneels beside Yang's corpse babbling that Yang was wrong, Daniel says that he was not wrong and it was Delico that shot Yang, of his own volition for sake. Daniel adds that they were all the same: if given the order by their master a Twilight will pull the trigger on their one and only friend or family and, even if they looked like affable humans, they had the detested blood of the founders, who were soldiers of war; Twilights were just beasts. Before the Representative could leave, Nic feebly attempts to grab his shoe but Daniel boots his hand away. He finishes that it won't be long until he says goodbye as they finally have enough sacrifices for "them" and, with this, he could finally leave this shitty place whilst Heather bumps into Galahad and frantically tells him something important. Daniel looks at the poison next to Nic's hand and calls Theo a bratty prankster before turning away and leaving, telling Ivan that he had played with them enough and they wouldn't chase him any longer. Ivan asks if he was going to retrieve "that" and Daniel says no, Ivan calling him an evil person. As Erica takes one last look at Mikhail before, the boy calls out to her, desperately asking where she is going and Ivan tells him to shut up and die. In the aftermath of bloodshed, Mikhail screams out that he doesn't want to be left alone as he was scared. Characters Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6